The present invention relates to a cover for the seat of a bicycle or other type of vehicle, or for an animal saddle wherein repetitive movements of the rider's legs may be expected. In particular, the invention relates to a cover adapted to be fitted over the seat or saddle of a bicycle to provide a selectively variable degree of cushioning and stiffness in the seat, good air circulation between the seat and the body of the rider, and the drastic reduction or elimination of chafing and heat production due to relative movement between the seat cover and the legs of the rider.
Most modern multi-speed racing or touring bicycles are provided with hard leather or composition material saddles having relatively inflexible configurations and smooth, hard surfaces. Such saddles are intended to "break in" after prolonged use such as to conform to the basic shape of the rider utilizing them. In practice, however, such saddles in fact do not sufficiently adjust and soften so as to become comfortable in use. Additionally, during a ride of sustained duration, such saddles permit the sliding or chafing of the legs of the rider against the saddle material to generate heat and produce wear on the clothing of the rider or, in some cases, burning or other uncomfortable irritations of the legs of the rider. Also, such commonly used saddles conform closely to configuration of the body and form therewith an effective seal against the circulation of air between the rider's body and the saddle so as to prevent the evaporation of moisture and consequent cooling of the rider.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to address, at least individually, some of these problems. Examples of such prior art attempts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,271,375 to Saunders; 707,592 to Hughes; 2,149,247 to Mesinger; and 3,519,308 to Kasman et al. None of such patents, however, show inventions which are intended to simultaneously solve various of the noted problems while at the same time provide an inexpensively fabricatable, extremely efficient and functional seat cover having a decidedly attractive appearance.
The present invention simultaneously eliminates all of the aforementioned problems by providing an adjustable seat cover having means for producing air circulation between the body of the rider and the seat cover, readily removable and installable padding insert means for the cover to produce any desired degree of firmness and flexibility, and means for eliminating relative movement between the legs of the rider and the seat cover to eliminate friction wear and irritation of the legs of the rider.